My Savior, My Protector
by emmyloo-x
Summary: She wants to know who saved her, he can't tell her even if it breaks her apart.  **RussiaxOC**
1. Chapter 1

Ivan had just arrived home and threw his body onto the tan couch that was stationed in the middle of his living room.

Was it not for a knock on his door, he would have fallen asleep in that very spot. Throwing his hands into the air, he pushed his body off the soft couch and ventured to the wooden door at the front of his house.

Turing the knob slowly, he shut his eyes for a brief moment before opening them once the door was opening.

"Ah, Ivan." A brown haired man greeted him. A petite woman with black hair stood next to the male holding a small baby, no older than a year.

"Thomas Edine, please come in."

The woman smiled warmly at him before following her husband into the largest nation's home.

"How are you two doing? And how is the child?" Ivan asked, sitting in the singles-chair across from the double seat.

"We are doing just fine Ivan. And Emma is doing just fine. Would you like to see her?" Thomas asked.

Ivan looked at the small child in the females lap. "Of course."

The woman handed her child to the man sitting across from them.

Ivan carefully took the child and smiled to himself. The girl looked at him with wide brown eyes. Her brown hair was tied into a little bow, a few stray pieces stuck out. Something caught her eye. She stared at the star dangling from a piece of fabric sewn onto Ivan's uniform. She let an inaudible word escape her tiny lips. Ivan laughed quietly and observed as she took the star and stared at it shine in the dim lighting of his living room.

"Ivan, we need to ask you a favor."

He pulled his gaze towards Thomas. "Da Thomas?"

"W-were fearing for our child… as you know, we are under the control of Austria." He said.

Ivan looked to Thomas' wife as she spoke to him, "Please Ivan, protect her! I don't want my child being taken away from us... Or hurt."

Thomas looked at him. "She's the next heir to Slovenia. In fact, she's the only one at this point… She's the last hope for our country. So please Ivan, we realize we are in debt to you enough, but she is in danger."

Ivan looked at the child in his lap. "Of course Thomas."

_DATE: January 22, 1905_

Her dull brown eyes watched as everything folded out before her.

She was laying on the cold, unforgiving ground, dying slowly.

She had been shot.

A small snowflake fell from the sky and landed onto her pale skin.

Almost automatically, it turned to water and ran down her face.

There were people all around her, but nobody stopped to save the extremely young child. Her parents had been shot down.

Gunshots rang in her ear. Her small mouth hung open as a snowflake placed itself on the corner of her lip.

Her grip on the pale tan scarf unlaced.

Her eyes shut slowly as she took in the grey Russian sky one last time before her death.

_Someone save me._

As though her silent plea was answered, someone placed their large hand onto her neck, searching for a sign of life.

Having been a faint pulse, she was lifted up and taken away from the bitter air of St Petersburg, Russia.

Where was she? She had no clue.

Who had saved her? She did not know.

All she knew was that she had been taken away from the horrid scene, and she was no longer a victim of the chilling Russian air.

"Why did you save this child when there are military men waiting to be saved?" He gestured toward the small child, who was no older than the age of two.

"Do you not know who this child is?" came the reply.

Serious blue eyes bored into equally serious amethyst eyes. "I do not."

"She is the child who is the heir to Slovenia."

"How do you know this?"

He looked at her. "I have met her before sir, when she was younger than she is now."

"How?"

He thought for a moment. "Her father and I were close friends."

"Where are her parents?"

Ivan's purple orbs down casted as he answered, "They were killed."

The man sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "Make sure this child gets back home safely Ivan."

He stood up straight and nodded. Saluting to his boss once more, he lightly picked up the sleeping child off the burgundy couch. She stirred in her sleep before wrapping her short arms around his neck.

He stepped out into the frigid air before taking in the scene before him.

Blood seemed to stain the pure snow scattered on the ground.

He could not bring himself to look at the region around him any longer. It was gruesome sight.

It was the day after the Bloody Sunday occurred.

He felt the child stir once more, and he pushed her tighter against his uniform clad body.

He was satisfied that he had saved her.

He was disappointed in himself that he could not stop the bullet that caused her pain.


	2. Chapter 2

DATE: Present day.

Her brown hair seemed to cascade its way down her back as she played with the fabric between her fingers. She would constantly think back to the day she was saved by that man. That man whom she still does not know the name of. She could vaguely remember the day.

All everyone ever told her was that he had made a vow to her parents to protect her. But, now as a grown woman of the age of 18 she was old enough to finally attend her first world conference.

She pushed the pale tan scarf that was entangled around her pointer finger onto her dresser.

Making her way out of the room, she placed her shoes and jacket upon her body and slammed the door behind her.

"Ve~ Emma." The ditzy Italian called out to her.

She turned around a slammed a smile onto her face. "Hey Italy."

"Where are you going?"

She stared at him. "To the world conference... Isn't that where you're going?"

He nodded his head quickly. "But I'm trying to find Germany! Have you seen him?"

"No I haven't, but don't you think he may be at the meeting already?"

"Ve~~~~ you're so smart! I don't know why I didn't think of that before! Common!" He grabbed her hand and nearly dragged her to the front of the building the conference was being held in.

She finally ripped her arm away from his grip and took in all the breath she could.

"Are you alright, da?"

"Yah, I'm fine just a little-"Her sentence got cut short as she looked at the extremely tall speaker.

_Someone save me._ Echoed in her mind.

"D-do I know you?" She asked.

He shook his head side to side. "Net, I have never met you before."

_But Ivan, she must never know that she is being protected. She must never know who you really are._

She shook her head. "You just look similar to a man I vaguely remember."

"If you vaguely remember him, then that must mean why I look like him da?"

"Y-yah, that makes sense."

"I am Russia, but you may call me Ivan." He stuck his hand out to her.

She took it hesitantly. "I'm Slovenia, but you can call me Emma."

He smiled childishly. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

She looked at him once more.

_He holds a strong resemblance to him._

And with that thought, she entered the large wooden doors, the country she had just met right behind her.

"Oh Emma!"

She turned around and a smile automatically came to her face. "Alfred! Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in years!" She hugged him tightly.

"I know! How have you been?"

She released him from the hug. "I've been just great! But how are you? I heard you're in war again?"

And that stared a conversation between the two about the current war in Iraq.

Ivan's purple eyes narrowed at America. _She belongs to me. She is Russia's. _

He will soon win her over. And with that he walked towards the smaller set of doors that the conference was in.

"And how about your brother? Arthur! Where is he?"

"Ah you know him. He' could be anywhere causing trouble."

"You bloody twit I'm right here."

"Arthur!" She yelled, pulling the English man into a tight embrace, similar to the one his brother had received a few minutes ago. He tensed up.

"Bloody hell. Emma!"

"Long time no see aye, Arthur?"

He just nodded and pried her off of him. "It has been so time hasn't it?"

She smiled at him. "We should get in there you guys." America butted in.

"Well, let's go." She smiled at the wooden doors. Her first conference was awaiting her.

Finding her seat was an easy task. But, the man she sat next to wasn't the perfect fit.

"Hon Hon hon. ~ I get to sit next to the pretty woman."

She twitched slightly at the Frenchman. Ivan sat quietly on the other side of them and smiled. Though, the smile seemed strained and almost forced.

Once Francis' hand trialed up her leg, she had finally had enough.

She jumped out of her seat and it was a mere second later that her hand made contact with his cheek.

He grabbed his now throbbing cheek and smiled a toothy smile at her. "I love~ girls who put up a fight."

Cue one more slap on the face.

"Francis, what the hell did you do this time?" Arthur asked while pulling out his chair.

"I was only trying to pleasure the young Emma."

She glared at him and snorted. She grabbed the wooden chair and made her way completely around the table.

Sitting it down next to the largest country she sighed."Mind if I sit here?"

Ivan looked at her then to the chair. He smiled and gestured for her to sit.

"Thanks."

Everyone's eyes seemed to be on her and the country next to her.

"Holy hell! Russia let her sit there…" Came a whisper.

Ivan's head turned towards the voice, and his smile grew wicked.

A whimper was heard before the speaker scurried away.

He turned his head back around to face her and smiled slightly.

"You should consider becoming one with mother Russia, Da?"

She looked at him and blushed slightly.

She could just tell that this was going to be an interesting friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

DATE: Present day, Valentine's Day.

A simple red bow was placed in her hair for the holiday of hearts and love.

She stared at herself in the mirror and fixed the bow for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Having finally been satisfied with the way the bow sat, she placed a jacket over her pink blouse and placing a white scarf around her neck.

She escaped from her house, and ventured around in the cool air.

She stopped as she felt a snowflake place itself onto her cheek.

_It's cold mommy._

She touched her cheek and watched as the flake turned to water and ran down her hand.

_Mommy? Daddy?_

She looked at the pale sky and felt the tears that wanted to break out.

_Don't leave me!_

The warm feeling of tears leaking out overtook her. She constantly wiped them away, but they wouldn't stop.

_The bullet went straight through her._

_SOMEONE SAVE ME!_

She felt her knees buckle; they wanted to give out on their owner.

_I'm scared of death._

She attempted top patched up the broken dam, which caused water to leak out of her brown eyes.

_You will not die. You will be saved._

She wanted to know who had saved her. She owned her life to that person.

She sat herself down on the snow covered bench and hid her hands in her hands.

Removing her hands away from her face, her vision was overtaken by a beautiful male.

"Do not cry podsolnechnik." He said to her, and wiped his glove clad hand across her face.

His fingers eclipsed her chin for a brief moment before taking her into an embrace. "It is the day of love. Tears like these should be tears of happiness, da?"

She sniffed and buried her face into his jacket. "I-I need to know who saved me!"

His amethyst eyes widened slightly before softening. "You will find out when the time comes, da?"

She buried her face even more into his tan uniform jacket before letting a long, waiting scream escape her pink lips.

"I can remember him if I tried hard enough. But I always hurt myself if I try that hard."

He looked down at her. She pulled away from him and sniffed once more. "I-I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

He looked towards the snow covered ground. "I've seen much worse da."

She looked at him then to the pale sky. "It was snowing just like this when they died. I remember."

He looked at her. "Da?"

"Yea. I don't remember why, but we were in Russia. Then something crazy happened and we got shot down." Tears began welling in her eyes once more. "I lost them. They left me."

He patted her head affectionally "I know what loss feels like. My country has lost many, and I have lost many people I had once cared about."

"I'm sorry." She said as she down casted her eyes.

"That is why I do not get close to people any longer. They will always end up leaving me alone to rot." He closed his eyes in order to keep his anger under control.

"But you always need people to lean back on."

He looked at her. "Yes that's true."

"Ivan, remember you have me to lean back on, okay?"

He looked at her. She smiled brightly. Pulling her into a small embrace he whispered into her ear. "Happy Valentine's day."

She smiled once more before settling into the embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Date: Present Day, July 4th.

She was at America's house, celebrating his birthday.

Of course, she wasn't the only nation there.

There was; England, China, France and Russia.

Her eyes watched as England and America fought as usual. France was in a daze, China was snuggling his panda in his arms, and Russia smiled at the two bickering nations.

Rolling her eyes, she placed her hands onto their shoulders and gave a forceful tug. Both England and America flew away from each other and their eyes landed on her.

"Don't fight with him Arthur! It's his birthday for god's sake!" She pointed a finger at him.

America snickered. Her finger flew around and pointed at him. "And don't think that he's the only on guilty! You just keep egging him on Alfred!" America's smile dropped.

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "You two are like children sometimes." And with that she turned around and sat in the metal chair next to Russia.

"Isn't there supposed to be fireworks aru?" China asked.

She looked at the America and raised an eyebrow.

"T-tony is taking care of it right as we speak!" he pointed towards the small grey alien that was standing a far distance away.

She looked at the Russian next to her and blushed lightly. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be taking in the wondrous summer breeze. Closing her eyes as well, she fiddled with her fingers.

Was it not a few minutes later, a big boom took her and Ivan from peace. She opened her brown eyes and looked at the cause of noise.

"Weeeeoooo! That was a good one!" The loud American yelled.

And then came the next one. Her eyes watched the firework take off, and then explode into a rainbow of colors.

She smiled a big smile and continued to watch.

Ivan smiled to himself. This time it wasn't strained or forced either.

_We know you're the only one who will never tell her who you are._

His smile tilted downwards. He would give up everything he had to tell her that he was the one who had saved her on the bloody, snowy day. He knew that she was tearing away at herself.

But alas, he cannot tell her. Her parents had wished for her never to know. And he was their most trusted friend, he had to keep the promise, even if it hurt the one who he had grown to love.

After everyone had left, save herself and Alfred, she yawned and announced, "I better get going."

America looked at her though thick blue eyes. "Alright, do you need me to go with you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'll be just fine Alfred. Thanks for a wonderful night!" She took him into a tight embrace. "Happy birthday Alfred. See you later." She whispered in his ear, kissed his cheek, and picked up her small jacket and head towards the front door. What she didn't know was that Ivan was sitting on America's couch.

Her hand was placed on the knob when she felt a presence behind her.

His large hand was placed on her mouth, preventing her from screaming for help. He pulled her arms behind her and walked her towards the dark hallway of America's house.

She tried getting out of the grip of the man. But she couldn't, he was very strong.

He turned her around and her eyes met those of a certain Russian.

He looked at her and removed his hand away from her mouth.

"Ivan!" Was the first thing to come out.

He hung his head, as if in shame for what he did.

Her brown eyes soften and she cupped his cheeks. "Why did you do that?"

He looked at her through seemingly sad eyes. "You like him, don't you?"

"Who? Alfred?"

He nodded his head. She blushed furiously. "N-no! Alfred and I are just friends Ivan. I couldn't like him like _that._" She said and shuddered at the thought of her and America being an item.

He hung his head once more.

She ran her hands down his cheek, onto his neck, only to stop at his shoulder.

"I-Ivan?" She asked.

And without a warning, she was pushed and pinned against the wall; he had her hands against the wall. Her neck was overtaken by a soft kiss. She gasped and closed her eyes tightly.

"Do not ever like someone like him. He is bad for you."

Her tight eyes loosened and she felt his grip on her disappear. "Like someone like me da? I'd protect you."

_She needs to be protected._

She did nothing to move and let him pull her into a very tight embrace. Another kiss was placed on her neck. "Love someone like me."

Her eyes widened. "Ivan."

"Moĭ podsolnechnika." He whispered in her ear. The breath against her ear sent and involuntary shiver to rack its way down her body.

"Ya lyublyu tebya." He said, and the embrace got tighter.

He feared getting denied by yet another person. He couldn't handle such a thing. But, he took a leap of faith and told her how he felt.

"I love you." He said in English.

A tear fell from her eye as she returned the tight embrace.

_I love you my dear, do not worry, someone will protect you and save you._

The already beaten down damn broke open once more as the tears left her eyes. He kissed her neck in an attempted to sooth her.

_Please save me._

_Please protect me._

She pulled away and looked at him. Her tears blurred her vision. "I love you Ivan."

_Please be mine._

_Please love me!_

She put a smile on her face as his seemed to brighten. Their warm embrace tighten once more as he placed his lips upon hers.

_We trust you. We know that you will fall in love. When that happens, protect her. Do not leave her. And be sure to love her with all of your heart Ivan._

_He looked down at the child in his arms once more. _

_He felt the need to protect her._

_And over the years of secretly watching over her, he had fallen in love with her._

_From a baby, to a child, to a teenager and then to adulthood, he loved her with all of his heart._

_And he will never leave her alone in the darkness._

_She is his loving sunflower in the midst of the hateful world._

_She didn't need to know who saved her in the past, for now she knew her protector of the present. _


End file.
